The present invention relates generally to a hinge assembly. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hinge assembly that is gapless and self-sealing at both an open position and a closed position.
A multitude of hinge assemblies exist to allow movement of two members relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,350 to Morgan discloses a hidden hinge. The hidden hinge utilizes two mounting plates, a U-shaped center link and a means for restraining the rotation of only one of the mounting plates. The hidden hinge allows only a narrow gap between the joined members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,117 to Connelly discloses a moisture proof hinge. The moisture proof hinge uses two hinge parts and a metal pin connecting the hinge parts. One hinge part includes an integral flange of elastomeric material extending towards the second hinge part. The elastomeric material provides a moisture-proof seal throughout the limited range of motion of the hinge parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,850 to Urbanick discloses a weatherproof, continuous hinge for overhead doors. Adjacent door panels are connected with elongated, shock-absorbing, elastomeric members. The elastomeric members provide a weatherproof seal throughout the limited range of motion of the door panels in an overhead door assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,434 to Moore discloses a permanent locking device for a nuclear waste container. A flat hinge on the lid supports a D-ring. The D-ring pivots and engages a malleable metal retaining strap on the box. A rubber gasket is positioned between the lid and the box. The rubber gasket is compressed between the lid and the box when the metal strap is bent down and over the D-ring.
Conventional hinge assemblies are lacking for several reasons. First, current moisture proof hinges are either limited in their range of motion, or merely prevent moisture ingress in one hinge position. Second, conventional hinges leave a gap between the members. Third, even hidden hinges only provide a gapless orientation at only one hinge position. Finally, continuous and hidden hinges require extra components to provide a seal at both an open position and a closed position.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.